User talk:Wyvern Rex.
Welcome, newcomer! Hello, and welcome to the Inheritance Cycle Wiki (Inheriwiki for short.) Thank you for ' '! If you have not already done so, please consider [http://inheritance.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Userlogin&type=signup creating an account] (see ) - this helps us credit you for your work! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and Inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Inheriwiki. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *'Inheriwiki chat (#Inheriwiki)' - a great place to go for real-time conversations with other Inheriwikians, great if you have vandal issues, or need to ask a question, and get an answer fast. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Help desk. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. -- General5 7 (Talk) 16:36, February 19, 2010 Images Hi Wyvern Rex., I see that you are categorizing all images into Category:Images. But they don't appear on the category's page... I see only three images there. Do you have the same problem? Or do you know what the problem is? Is the page we see only an old cached version? You started adding images to that category two days ago, even if this is a cached version, it should be updated every day, doesn't it. --Weas-El 11:09, February 21, 2010 (UTC) : See the response by Wyvern Rex. here. :: Ok, I see. So we just have to wait. :: Regarding the two articles you mentioned: I don't think that their topics are relevant enough, that they should get own articles... Maybe the one about Eragon's hunting knife, but to tell the truth I didn't even realize he had one ;-) But maybe a wiki admin should decide what to do. --Weas-El 12:27, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: File Copyright See your contributions here Hi Wyvern Rex, it's much better, thanks. All these images of persons that were uploaded because they look similar to an inheritance character, or were altered to look like one, or images of swords that were colorized, are a juristic nightmare. I'm not really sure how to handle this. I think theoretically we have to delete all of them. And not every red dragon is Thorn, so it's not fanart... What about sources? Don't we have to prove the license categorization? For example, you tagged File:WhiteDragon.jpg as "fair use". Isn't that worthless without stating a source and the copyrights holder? Furthermore, I think that there are a lot of images with wrong license tags. People just altered a copyright protected image and claim it to be their own work, maybe even put it into public domain or under gpl. I'm not really experienced with copyright law. The problem is, that I fear I could become responsible for other's carelessness, just because I have admin rights. --Weas-El 16:07, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Funny story :) Now someone other is responsible. I've searched the internet a bit, and it seems that in wikis only the uploader resp. the one who includes an image into an article is responsible, not the administrators. This is different from forums and "usual" web sites. I wasn't sure about this. :Do you have an idea what to do with all these images of persons/dragons/weapons/etc. that look like inheritance cycle characters/dragons/weapons/etc., but aren't meant to represent one? Until now I just tagged all images as "license unknown". Could it become a problem, if they stay like this? --Weas-El 18:48, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Uh, about your user page... I know the rule, that you shouldn't edit another's user page, if you don't have a damn good reason ;) On my monitor your text was messed up, squeezed into a column of maybe 2 centimeters on the right edge of the screen. And... aren't userboxes meant to be stacked? If you don't like it, just revert it. --Weas-El 18:52, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Page titles Hi Wyvern Rex, are you talking about links in the list of wanted pages? You're right, quite annoying... By being included to Inheriwiki:Title Blacklist these pages are protected, so nobody can create these articles. The question is, do we really need expletives in that list?! --Weas-El 17:40, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :I've shortened the blacklist, the red links should be gone tomorrow. --Weas-El 12:26, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Encyclopedic... Hehe, I just have a good spell-checker installed ;-) To tell the truth, I have a long todo-list for inheriwiki... The chapter articles have to be revised, I started designing new message boxes, the categorization of images is far from being satisfying, there are lots of images without any source or license tag, and there is the open question how to handle fanart (i'm working on an idea for that^^)... And I just plan to request the setup of interlanguage-links between the inheriwikis and the german w:c:de.eragon. That's why I don't want to promise anything, but maybe you can give me a link and a more precise idea of what has to be done at your wiki. --Weas-El ( talk | ) 20:24, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :You said you're trying to work out how to type the accent in Gulavhar, the Terror of Arnor... like this? "Gûlavhar" The german keyboard has an own key for that... The HTML-code for that letter is û. Or try pressing and holding "ALT", then type the number 150 on your num-pad, then release "ALT". That should work too. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 23:20, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem :-) This works only with a separate 3x3 pad, sorry. Maybe it works on notebooks via the Function key, I don't know. ::You could simply type û in an article to create the letter and copy/paste it into the page title. You find the numbers for other special characters for example on this code page. ::Or, if you use MS Windows, there should be a program called "charmap.exe" in your windows folder. You can use this to copy special characters into the system's memory to insert them into your text. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 11:39, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I have no problem with that, but I don't want to stab another admin's back ;-) What exactly did General5-7 say? :::By the way, what keyboard layout do you use? This one? I just found out, that the US-keyboard layout has a key for that accent ^ too. In this case you can write "û" by pressing first Shift+"6", and then typing "u". --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 13:41, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Canon... again... ;-) I need some help here. I want to create a new message box, similar to Template:Fanart, for images like this one for example. This is no fan-art, but created in a different context and not meant to represent Varaugh. How can we express that in a short sentence? By the way, this is no fair use, is it? --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 18:23, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good, thanks. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 15:58, April 19, 2010 (UTC) How to archive a talk page I usually just copy&paste the topics to the new page named /Archive_1. But I think the better way is to move the whole page and replace the old talk page with a "clean" one. This way you won't lose the page's history. Maybe this page will help you. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 21:57, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: You think we've got blog post problems... I haven't understood the sense of blogs in a wiki yet. There are far too many different places where discussions are carried out... Talk pages, forum, blogs... And because nobody finds the right place where a topic may already exist, there are more and more new pages/paragraphs with similar topics. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 11:21, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Vampire222.jpg If you still have use for it (in your vampire wiki) copy it now, I will delete it soon. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 17:35, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :You're done and I can delete it? --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 20:55, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I think we talk at cross-purposes ;-) I thought you might want to upload the image to your vampire wiki before I delete it here. You'll find the image for example here. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 08:20, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Request for rollback Please notice this request for rollback. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 19:13, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Technical points Hi Wyvern, I'm sorry, but I don't understand your questions... Would you describe more precisely what you want to do, please? --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 13:25, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :#Are you talking about modifying your signature while creating a wikia account? I think this isn't possible, but I'm not sure about that. And I don't see the benefit in this?! :#I have no idea what a "playlist option" might be... Never heard of that in conjunction with wikis. :#I'm not sure what you're looking forward to, by creating a "Vampireanswers"... Do you want to realize this by creating a new wiki, or within the Vampire Wiki? The existing Wikianswers is nothing else than a "normal" wiki, where every question creates a new page that is automatically categorized as "unanswered". I'm not sure how to configure this. You should ask a helper about this. :Sorry, I can't be of much help here. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 17:39, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah I see, it is about what some special "fan" wrote :-))) Where can I cast my vote? --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 18:03, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I didn't know that there are other "answers" wikis than Wikianswers... And by clicking around a bit I receive the impression that they equal in uselessness. :-p --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 18:07, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Wikianswers is similar to socialism, in my opinion... A good idea, but doesn't work due to human foolishness ;-) Better remind me on May 6, I will vote for you. I won't be of much help promoting your campaign... I don't know many people here. But I will try. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 18:13, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wikianswers * Ok, I will have a look later. * Do you think of an animated image? What exactly would the functionality be? * Please note that in the image's description. * Hehe, nice one :-))) --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 18:51, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :That would be an eye-catcher, but unfortunately I have absolutely no experience with creating animated gifs. Maybe you should ask Swisherboy19 about this. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 10:04, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Admin rights Hi Wyvern, feel free to request adminship here. Thanks for reverting that contribution on my user page... I think I'll save a copy later, I love the passage with the dead dog's nose ;-) --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 11:43, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Not yet. I have no time for this at the moment... busy working. And to tell the truth I'm not sure how to handle this. Probably a third-party mediation is the only productive appraoch. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 11:56, May 4, 2010 (UTC) animated map sounds cool. id love to help! Swisherboy19 (Talk) 17:29, May 8, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Re:Templates I'll do my best to help you. But I'm not sure how to do that. Take a look at our Category:Templates here at Inheriwiki... I created most of these subcategories, but to tell the truth I'm still not sure whether the category names are a good choice ;-) I just tried to group similar templates, to make it easier to find them. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 00:13, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :You'll probably find the information you a looking for on w:c:help:Help:Category. When categorizing templates pay attention to two things: :*Add a keyword to the category, or else the template will be sorted incorrectly by its namespace. ::For example: Categorizing a page "Template:Dog" only with Category:Animals will sort the template by the letter "T". ::Better use Dog or instead to sort it by the letter "D". :*To make sure, that you categorize only the template and not every page that uses this template, always surround the category text with "noinclude" like this: :Category:... :--Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 15:22, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Infobox I have no problem with you copying that template. In case you have problems adjusting it, just ask. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 09:20, May 15, 2010 (UTC)